


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 2/28/2014

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [16]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Awards Presentation, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis/Nick, the pick-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 2/28/2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thediamondskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediamondskies/gifts).



> Requested by **thediamondskies** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

The thing about Awards shows is that they’re no fun unless you’ve got friends there, and fortunately, Nick has a lot of those (which means by now, Harry has, too). The rest of One Direction, though, have mostly each other, and once Niall and Zayn are kept busy with Little Mix and Liam is off somewhere rowing about Beyonce and Jay-Z with Amira from Neon Jungle, Louis is sitting alone with a half-empty bottle of champagne.

“You look lonesome,” Nick says, pulling out the chair left vacant by Niall and sitting down beside Louis.

“More like bored,” Louis says and spins his champagne glass between slim fingers before giving Nick a calculating look from beneath his eyelashes, “Don’t suppose you could do anything about that?”

That’s how Nick and Louis end up in the coat room with their trousers around their ankles and sweat in their eyes—and, Louis explains to Harry later, the thing is, they aren’t sure exactly whose jizz it is on Harry’s coat, but they’re not paying for the dry-cleaning, either.

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
